At present, backlight modules are utilized in most liquid crystal displays to provide lights to the display panel thereof, and a light guide plate is used in a backlight module to guide the lights uniformly to display panels.
Conventional light guide plates have a shape of board, in which the lost ratio of lights is approximately 30%. Moreover, light can be easily leaked from the side of the light guide plates, therefore additional black tapes are required to shield light leaking area, resulting in lower light output ratio, thus affecting the display quality.
In addition, there are no appropriate spaces for placing light source devices on the board-shaped light guide plates, thus restricting the design of narrow framed products.